My Blue Heaven
by twitchdoll
Summary: Finn never used to like Molly. Shes annoying and she keeps ignoring his every word. But even love takes time and when it hits you, it hits hard. It can almost make you.. "human"...enough for the one you love.  First ever FinnxMolly i think :P
1. The Mission

**Hello this is DreaNomNomx3 (aka: EvilGiggles13 :P) and may I present another dumb story :D**

**(As you can see I changed my penname but I did it for security reasons :P LONG STORY!)**

**Nah but the idea for this story overwhelmed me because I seriously think it would make a FANTASTIC story! I've never myself have read a MollyxFinn story ( and if there is one I did not mean to steal any ideas :/) and I thought well what the hell! I should make one ^^**

**And so I did(: I'm into this idea that I'm planning to make a doujinshi of this story :D Of course I'm going to practice my art skill before I do that…but nonetheless there will be one in the future if this story ends up successful ^^ (and I hope it does)**

**Anywho this is barely the first step of what I hope can be a good story (one that I plan to complete unlike my others…) Of course Molly wont fall in love with a sprite fairy but one day lets just say Finn is going to "grow up and change" ^^**

**Well I'm going to quite stalling and let you read this chapter… Enjoy ^^**

* * *

I wept as I watched the Harvest Goddess die slowly right in front of my very own eyes. She was paler, her eyes were more sunken, and her half-closed turquoise eyes seemed to be barely gripping the last remains of hope within them. Her hands clutched up to her mouth in a prayer position and her halo of matching turquoise hair didn't swirl around like it use to. Instead it just laid there, like sea-worn rope hanging off an out of date boat's dock letting the barely alive wind drift it in its casual path of the day. Even her own dress, made of the most deity sown silk and satin, looked bleached out and faded of its god-like radiance. It was a pitiful sight to see…the dying goddess with the mood identical goddess tree in the back ground. It was still hard to believe that such a power-wielding life-form could die so easily due to human ignorance and greed. His superior, his creator, his mentor…his mother. She was always kind to him even though he was the smallest sprite to ever exist and the most teased on by all the other sprites. He always begged of her to change him, to make him equal. But no matter she always refused with a smile and said, _"You are equal to them even if you don't see it that way, very unique in your own way." _

* * *

He started to bawl even more at the thought of bad memories. His cries awoke the Goddess as she tilted her head upward towards him with her still half-lidded eyes. A soft ghostly smile graced on her face to see her beloved sprite had returned.

"Finn…" she whispered startling the frenzied sprite, his eyes red and swollen from crying for a while.

"I'm s-sorry, Goddess I didn't m-mean to w-wake you." He struggled to apologize while choking back tears. The Goddess extended her hand towards him, beckoning to him to come closer as he did on cue.

"There's no reason to fret, Finn. You did nothing wrong. You never have. I'm very glad you have woken me. There's something important that must be done." She said in her serene voice. Finn looked at her with alarm embezzled on his face.

"What is it?" he asked not bothering to hide his deep worry. The Goddess closed her eyes and her smile broadened with joy that seemed to have been lost for centuries.

"A very important mission is in store for you, Finn. Are you ready to hear what it is before you accept it?" she said. Finn nodded his little head rapidly.

"Oh course, Goddess! I've already accept! Anything to help you out!" he saluted making the Goddess chuckle quietly to herself.

"There is a girl moving into the abandoned farm not to far from here. Her name is Molly Mori. Your mission is to bring her here as soon as possible once she has arrived. Okay?" she ordered in a slight firm voice, scrutinizing on its importance very much. Finn's face turned from excited to disappointed hoping he was going to get an adrenaline monster battling mission to prove his importance to the other sprites. Upset, Finn nodded his understanding to the Goddess. The Goddess patted Finn's little head hoping he wasn't too disheartened about his mission.

"This is just the very beginning of a life changing adventure, Finn. Don't be too dissatisfied, there is more to come." She spoke in her best cheerful voice hoping that Finn would be a bit happier. Her plan must've worked since a large grin appeared on his once solemn face as he looked at the Goddess with eagerness in his beady eyes.

"Ok! But where is this…Molly?" he asked enthusiastic once more. The Goddess closed her eyes for a short while as if scanning a map imprinted on her eyelids. Once she opened her eyes she smiled and gave slight nod.

"Cain is bringing her down the trail towards his ranch right about now. You know where that is right?" Finn nodded assuring that he knew. But just as he was about to fly off he stopped and a confused expression started to spread on his face like wildfire. The Goddess tilted her head perplexed at Finn's sudden stop.

"What's wrong?" she inquired. Finn scratched his head and looked up at the Goddess.

"But she's human right?" Finn said in a befuddled tone. The Goddess nodded.

"Then how will she be able to see me?" finally spitting out his reason. The Goddess gently laughed.

"Oh she'll be able to see you. Don't worry." She reassured waving it off. The sprite still floated in the same spot, confused still.

"But how is that possible?" he quizzed in bewilderment. She smiled warmly and folded her hands in front of her in a cupped position.

"Farmer's intuition? No one really knows but it's usually nature bounded people who can see sprites and gods. Now go! Before she already arrives!" she hurried the still-perplexed sprite who sputtered out a final goodbye before rushing off to his destination. The Goddess eyes shone with something remarkable gleaming deep within them, something that hadn't shone in ages and finally made an appearance…hope.

"Errg where is that girl human with that other dude human?" Finn mumbled as he flew over a bush. He was in the path the Goddess told him to go but nothing was there but a dirt road and grass. He was about to turn around and look somewhere else until he heard humming and a horses' trotting steps. Finn turned back around as quickly as he could and went towards the humming and trotting until he found a Cain on a horse drawn wagon with nothing but hay in the carriage truck.

"Where's the other human?" He mumbled in frustration until he saw brown hair peeking out over the hay. He flew quickly over to the hay carriage to find a short haired brunette girl who looked about 17 or 18 sleeping soundly on the barrels of hay. She had pale skin with long eyelashes brushing her natural pink blushed cheeks. Her soft pink lips mumbled little words as she talked lightly in her sleep and her clothes and work boots looked worn but comfortable saying that she wasn't dressed to impress. In other words she looked like another plain girl, nothing special. I floated over to her and poked at her face making her groan in frustration and swatting at me like I was a bug or something. I kept poking at her until see got really mad and successfully swatted me, making me crash to the side of the hay filled carriages wooden barrier. My eyebrows scrunched angrily as I mumbled a few curses under my breath. I rolled up my tiny sleeves and flew right over her ear and screamed as loud as I could.

"HEY! WAKE UP!" I screeched. Her eyes flew wide opened showing her sleepy liquid dark honey colored eyes burn with fury. Her eyebrows scrunched in rage as she rapidly got up and shouted," WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!"

"Huh? Why are you yelling? Did you have a bad dream?" Cain asked worried side glancing at his irritated passenger who was now looking at him confused and frustrated.

"Did you scream in my ear?" she asked still a little ticked off. Cain chuckled as he grabbed a tighter hold onto the horses' reins.

"It's somewhat impossible for me to do that if I'm all the way up here! Hahaha!" he chuckled deeply once more. The girl scratched her head in confusion and started mumbling to herself.

"Have I gone mad? Imagining voices and junk…" she said trying to figure things out. Finn decided it was time to show his presence and floated sneakily behind the girl. He stopped right above her left ear and whispered.

"You didn't imagine that but I completely agree with the 'you've-gone-mad' theory."

The girl's hair stood on end as she slowly turned around saw me finally, waving an evil hello. I prepared myself for her to scream but that never came. Instead she picked me up by the back of my clothes and plopped me right in front of her. There was an awkward silence as she studied me carefully like I was some kind of science project. I covered myself up and stuck my tongue at her childishly. She giggled which totally shocked me. This girl was so odd…

"I haven't seen another one of your kind in ages! Not since I was like 6 or 7 years old!" she whispered quietly, being careful not to be overheard by Cain.

"You used to see Harvest Sprites?" I asked curiously. She nodded cheerfully.

"Still do as you can see that I am talking to you right now, aren't I?" She reminded me. I nodded slowly and dusted myself off from the hay that stuck to me when she dropped me.

"Well you must be wondering why I'm here now, right?" I inquired as I dusted the last piece of hay off me. She placed her index finger on her chin in thought.

"Um…is there something wrong with the Harvest Goddess?" she guessed quietly. My eyes widened in shock as I flew right up to her face.

"How'd the heck did you know!" I demanded as I poked her face. She swatted my fingers away and a frown etched onto her face.

"I just had a feeling…I've been having weird dreams lately about some lady with wings telling me she needed help. I later found out her name was the Harvest Goddess when she told me last night in a dream on my trip over here…I'm guessing you're her messenger, right?" she guessed again correctly. I nodded a bit annoyed that she so much already. I do not know why but it seemed to bug me…She smiled and went back to her nap on the bundles of hay. I just stared at her in amazement. Here I was, a mystical creature only she herself can see, telling her of very important news and she just decides to go back to sleep!... whatever…After a couple of minutes had passed I decided to fly off for a while to see how much longer we would be on this horrid hay ride. Not to long, we were almost there. I saw some old timey styled houses in the distance. I brought myself back to the wagon deciding this was a good time to wake up this chick from her dumb nap.

"HEY! Don't forget that we have to go see the Harvest Goddess right after this! She needs our help and since you're the only one who can see me…" I warned her. She merely stretched out her arms while yawing loudly.

"How much longer, mister?" she asked Cain. He didn't bother to turn around when he replied.

"Not to long, miss! Um...err, what was you're name again?" he asked embarrassed that he forgot though she didn't seem to mind much that he did.

"Molly…Molly Mori, mister…?" she seemed too had forgotten his name as well. Maybe that's why she took no offense to his forgetfulness…but all due respect I had forgotten her name as well…

"Cain. Cain Beck. I'm the owner of Horn Ranch. Since it won't be much longer till we reach your house mind if I ask you a few questions?" he said. Molly nodded and smiled politely.

"Sure go ahead." She gleamed. He returned a smile back before he spoke.

"It's just it's so unusual for young people to want to start up a ranch these days…Well, let me start with this…What's your favorite food?" he quizzed. Molly took no time answering this for she responded quickly.

"Anything edible! Except fish…I despise fish within every inch of me…"she grumbled as if remembering a bad memory.

"I see….And when's your birthday?" he continued. Molly quickly forgot whatever she was reminiscing and answered Cain.

"Middle of summer. The 15th I believe." She said. Cain nodded in approval as he tugged on the reins a bit.

"Gotcha…Anyway, like I was saying, there aren't a lot of ranchers nowadays…I hope that you'll be able to reinvigorate the town." He said with hope in his voice. Molly looked over to the side of the wagon, gazing at the hills and plains covering the entire land. The sun was glowing brightly behind a couple of green hill making the scene look even more memorizing with the yellow and pink hues coming off the gradient filled sky. The clouds looked like purple majesty mountains guarding a fairytale palace while grayed-feathered pigeons flew by with a cheerful tune of today.

"However this place has seen better days…We haven't had any good crops in a while…No one seems to know why…" he sighed while gazing at the path in front of him. I stared back at Molly who still seemed to be breath taken by the landscape that seemed to stretch miles beyond the sky. He could see the excitement in her eyes as she plotted out her perfect future in her mind before closing her eyes peacefully as if to savor the moment.

"Hey, Molly! I know you're excited about finally getting your ranch but remember that we have to go see the Harvest Goddess as soon as we get there, though!...HEY ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" I shouted. A slight smile crept onto her face enjoying the sound of my irritation as she breathed in the clean, sun soaked air.

"We're here!" Cain finally said waking up Molly as soon as the words left his mouth. She jumped right out of the wagon as fast as she could, totally leaving me behind as she ran towards her new home.

"Ok…" Cain mumbled a bit stunned. I zoomed after the chirpy girl who I was already finding to be quite annoying already…

"Wait! Molly!" I shrieked after her, struggling to catch up. Once I got to her side, out of breath and everything, we both stared at the house in front of us which seemed to be falling apart.

"Uhh…this ranch is pretty beat up…" I muttered to Molly. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Hello! Helloooo!" a squeal voice cheered from behind us. We both turned around to see a stubby man with white flyaway hair smiling at us like he just ate a bunch of cupcakes all to himself.

"Hello! You must be Molly! Welcome to Harmonica Town! I'm Mayor Hamilton!" he greeted in a sickly cheerful voice. He then turned around and pointed to Molly's house.

"Why don't I explain the basics of your ranch? It may look a bit rusty, but with just a little care, it'll look fabulous in no time!" he applauded putting extra empathy on the word "fabulous". Molly just started at the senile guy, and just nodded without saying a word. The mayor didn't seem to care much if she talked or not because he just kept on talking. He turned around and pointed to the patch of dirt growing some flowers, potatoes, and some already ripe turnips.

"Behind you is your own plot of land so you can do your farming!" He smiled even wider which I thought was ridiculously impossible. Meanwhile something clicked in my brain as I stared at the plot of land. I turned towards Molly with an amazed smile on my face.

"Wow, this is great, Molly! You get a house and land for free? What a town!" I exclaimed while Molly smiled back at me. As though Hamilton had heard what I said he reminded her that there was a 5,000G payment she had to pay.

"But don't worry you can pay it off anytime at Town Hall! There's no due date!" he chimed. Molly and my smile disappeared quickly.

"Well, I guess it was too good to be true…" I retorted making Molly sheepishly smiled back to my response. Then Mayor Hamilton snapped his fingers as if he just remembered something important.

"Oh, and I have this for you! It's a map of the surrounding land! I'm sure it will be helpful to get you situated!" he smiled gleefully as he pulled out an aged piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it over to Molly. Molly studied the piece of paper and smiled as she put into a rucksack bag hanging over her hips. The mayor continued smiling as he pulled out a package of tools out of his pocket. My eyes bulged out in bewilderment. How in the heck did he just pull that out of his pocket!

"And I have this for you, too. You'll need this to start a ranch." Molly grabbed the boxed up tools and put it into her little bag that seemed to not even having any trace that there was something in there. I stood there in shock. Do all humans act like they have bottomless pockets? The Mayor pointed towards the east towards a grassy area over the fence on our land.

"You'll find Flute Fields over there. There's a quaint farm and ranch there. They'll help you out with any questions you may have about farming." He informed. He then pointed west to what seemed to be a European-styled town in the distance.

"Opposite Flute Fields is Harmonica Town. It's full of handy things for you to buy!" he educated with a gleaming smile. He then pointed to the northwest part of our farm. A little trail next to a swampy pond that seemed to lead up to a waterfall was located here. I smiled. This trail also lead up to the Harvest Goddess' pond!

"Head this way to get to Garmon Mines! The carpenter and blacksmith are located here!" he exclaimed putting his hand down against his side.

"I've also left you some helpful books on your bookshelf! If you're not sure about something, take a look! It's likely in a book!" he said giggling at his little rhyme. Goodness, I hope the rest of the villagers aren't like him…Molly nodded appreciatively to him, ignoring his weirdness.

"Well, let's start back to Town Hall. Once you're ready, stop by the town!" he said with finality. He waved Molly good-bye before heading off to Harmonica Town. I turned towards Molly who had a big smile on her face as she studied her new farm.

"Well, let's start by naming your ranch, Molly." I said with a smile. Molly rubbed her chin in thought as she looked around hoping for a hint.

"How about…NINJA CANDY FARM!" she exclaimed with a fist pump. I just stared at her.

"Um… no. How 'bout something more sensible?" I smart-mouthed. She crossed her arms while mumbling inaudible words under her breath angrily.

"Fine, bubble burster….How about….ummm…" she groaned as she looked around some more. Then a smile crept on her face.

"I've got it! How 'bout 'Sakura Sky' Farm!" she exclaimed proudly. I smiled warmly.

"Sakura Sky Farm? That's a great name! ~" I applauded. She rubbed her head and blushed.

"Heh thanks!" she muttered with a soft smile. I looked over to the path that Mayor Hamilton pointed out as the path towards Garmon Mines. The Harvest Goddess' request popped into my mind at once.

"We can find the Harvest Goddess in the Garmon Mine area! The path to the northwest should lead us there…" I reminded her but she just turned towards her house and stared at it in wonder.

"All right, now let's hurry up and see the Harvest Goddess…..." I stared at Molly who opened the squeaky front door and skipped into her little house. I waved my arms furiously in the air.

"HEY, MOLLY! YOU'RE NOT LISTENING AGAIN!" I shrieked before flying in the house after her.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter ^^**

**Review if you think I should continue(:**

**-NomNomx3 Out!**


	2. Toolbox Mayhem

Yes I am back :O le gasp! I felt this chapter was kind of ongoing and boring :/ but I wanted to get it out there so I could hurry up and get to the fun stuff! (: So yes enjoy if you dare!

Heheh mustache x) == :{P

* * *

Molly studied her new dusty, broken down looking house. Spider webs hung in the corner and dust bunnies were cluttered everywhere. It looked like a haunted house you'd find in a Vincent Price movie…The only furniture you could find was a wooden pine oak bookshelf, a creaky bed, a dining table with a few chairs, a little nightstand, a tool box, and a kitchen that had no cooking appliances. It was depressing to look at to me but Molly was smiling wider than a crescent moon.

"It's…PERFECT!" she sang as she skipped towards the rotted wooden bookshelf and started browsing at the new books Hamilton told her about. I rolled my eyes and floated lazily over to her side.

"Look! It has everything I need! Product values, crop seasons, farming hints!" she awed in excitement as she carefully flipped the pages in the hard covered book.

"I can't believe it's finally real….this isn't a dream anymore..." she whispered dreamily. I couldn't help but to grin a little bit. Molly's smile seemed to always be really contagious. She tentatively placed the farming book back on the bookshelf and turned towards me with the dreamy smile still planted on her face.

"Did you say something about the Goddess? Aren't we suppose to go to her right now?" she recalled. Guess she does pay attention when she cares too...

"Yes we are. That path northwest of your farm leads up to her spring." I informed with a hint of irritation in my voice.

"WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR! LET'S GO!" she declared in a heroic tone of voice, waving her hands around the air frantically. I just stared at her speechless with a dull look on my face. She then grabbed me and sped out of her house like a bullet. My whole body fitted perfectly in her palm which really annoyed because I couldn't move my arms to make her let go of me. I swear by it…this girl will be the death of me!

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! YOUR HAND SMELLS LIKE HAY! EWW ITS ALL SWEATY!" my screaming complains couldn't be heard near the thumping footsteps of Molly's running on the dirt paved road with her boots leaving dusty footprints behind. Past the reflecting swampy pond that lead up to a mesmerizing waterfall laid a water-worn bridge that didn't look very stable. The bridge led to a small little moutain district on the other side. A large carpenter sign and a dusty old mine could be seen from my point of view. I knew the spring laid right in between the carpenters and the general store. We were so close! Soon the Harvest Goddess would tell me of my mission and I could be more important than the other Harvest Sprites! I can be important now! I can be just like the others! I WILL BE-…

"What's that?" Molly mumbled as she pointed to a spiky blond haired human boy. I was having such a strong moment to myself that I didn't see the human. He looked about fifteen years old from what I studied and he just seemed to be sitting at the left of the bridge looking at it with saddened eyes.

"It's a boy. " I replied back in a whisper. "And stop pointing, it's impolite!" She smiled broadly as she hoped over to the mysterious teen stranger. He didn't seem to notice her presence as he just continued to sit there by the bridge sighing, marinating in his own sympathy.

"HEY!" she shouted making the poor boy seize in fright. He turned around shakily and looked up to Molly with sweat beading on his forehead.

"U-um y-yes?" He stuttered with a shock. "W-who are y-you?" Molly beamed at him and bowed him a hello.

"I'm Molly Mori! I just moved in, nice to meet ya!" she said with a cheer while lending out a hand to the head-banded boy. He stared at the hand as if deciding whether or not to take it. With finality he toke hold of the hand and pulled himself up from his startled sitting position.

"Um nice to meet you, Molly." he mumbled as he wiped the dirt off his pants.

"I'm Bo Weller. I'm the apprentice over at the carpenter's shop." he said with a weak smile. "You're the farmer that took over that old beat-up ranch, right?" Molly nodded with pride. A slight frown grew on his face as she silently answered.

"Man good luck with that…I've seen the ranch on my way into town and it looks pretty unstable…" he mumbled with pity. Molly just smirked and shrugged her shoulders not taking any worry.

"It's livable and I find it pretty cozy! It's not perfect to everybody else but to me it has absolutely EVERYTHING I could need! Also it has such a nice atmosphere and doesn't seem to be haunted which was a huge relief because I'm huge chicken when it comes to the dark! Plus it has… Um…" Bo just continued looking at the bridge with the same glum look, not paying any attention to what Molly was saying. Molly seemed to have finally notice this in the middle of her life story and stared at the odd boy.

"Um…why do you keep looking at that bridge?" she finally asked. Bo didn't bother to turn around to answer her and just pointed towards a gap in the bridge I had just noticed.

"You see that gap there? A storm yesterday blew a couple of boards off of this bridge making it dangerous now if anyone tried to cross." He meekly said. Molly and I scratched our heads at the same time in confusion.

"Aren't you a carpenter sort of? Why don't you just repair it?" bluntly stated Molly as she placed her hands on her hips. Bo groaned loudly and crossed his arms annoyed.

"Gee why didn't I think of that before? Maybe 'cuz I don't have my TOOLBOX that's why?" he exclaimed at the brown-haired farmer causing her to jump back startled a bit.

"What a jerk! Just because you wear a headband around your head doesn't mean you're all thug nasty ninja!" I yelled back at the grumpy Bo even though he couldn't even hear my ranting. Molly held back a giggle at my overreacting nonsense talk and responded back at the apprentice more politely than he was to her.

"Well who has your toolbox? I'll get it back for you so you can fix the bridge." She sweetly offered. Bo smiled weakly and turned around towards her with a simple nod.

"Really? That's really nice of you! Mayor Hamilton has it; he should be over at Town Hall right now." He bowed in thanks and waved Molly a goodbye before she headed down the small hill that lead towards her farm. After a long awkward silence I just decided to just spit out what was bugging me.

"Um…Ok I'm just going to ask…" I exclaimed after a few minutes of walking on the trail towards town, "Why does Hamilton have Bo's toolbox? Isn't that just a teensy bit creepy…?" Molly stepped over a trail of ants eating a fallen piece of raspberry fruit before turning to me.

"How would I know? It's creepy yes but as long as it leads to repairing the bridge we have to ignore the weirdness. And for some reason I really want to cross over that bridge as soon as possible…" Molly mused as she walked along the dusty route, kicking a pebble into the little pond by the windmill on the farm. I crossed my arms and floated in front of her face making her stop in her path.

"Have you've forgotten already that were supposed to go to the Goddess already? Gee you're such an airhead!"I yelled in her face. Molly's eyebrows knitted into an angry frown as she clenched her hands into fists.

"I didn't forget about the Goddess, fairy godmother! Also to me 'airhead' is a compliment so darn right I'm a delicious candy! Jerk…" she cried out before storming towards town. Of course I felt guilt pull at my heart as he watched Molly march angrily away.

"_This girl is so frustrating! I swear she make me spas out if I keep hanging around her! Hopefully this'll all be over as soon when we finally see the Goddess…"_ I thought angrily as I hurriedly flew after her to where she was.

"Hey wait up!" I shouted. She relunctedly stopped where she was while I glided over to where she stood with a fake remorseful look on my face. Her head was turned in the opposite direction from where I was so she wouldn't look at me. I sighed and started my apology.

"Look I'm sorry…I'm just a little edgy because I really want to help the Goddess…Forgive me please?" I was a bit resistant on the 'please'. I never liked to beg and never liked looking weak in any way but I just really wanted to get the quest for the toolbox over with. So I decided to put the Goddess before my own pride for this time. Molly smiled wryly and turned towards me at last.

"Well…I GUESS I can forgive you…Let's just get this whole thing over with already…I'm getting tired already." She patted my head tenderly, making it go misplaced over his eyes. I sighed as I fixed my hat correctly once again. Somehow I knew this was going to be a bad habit of hers…

"That looks like it might be the Town Hall!" I pointed at a white building with a slanted slide-like blue roof. A bulletin board with a single piece of wind tattered paper was to the left of it and a little shop that was soft of built in with the Town Hall was to the right of it. The shop had a sign on top of it with a drawing of a camera and letters that spelled out "Simons Photos" in Kelly green lettering paint. Molly wasted no time and hurried up the stone steps of Town Hall and opened the door. The smell of coffee and paper drafted in the air-conditioned air as she spotted Mayor Hamilton sitting behind a clean, pine oak wooden desk infested with pens, papers, eraser nubs, and many other miscellaneous supplies. Hamilton mustn't have heard her walk in because he continued with whatever he was doing before she entered the building.

"Goodness me…This place is a mess! Only if Gill were here…oh but he'd be so furious though! I can already hear his rant about how I've managed to turn this once tidy and well-kept building into the town's new landfill…" Hamilton kept on mumbling about some person named Gill who seemed like a total conceited, pretentious jerk to me. After a few seconds I poked Molly's arm to get her attention. She turned her vision away from the almost sobbing little mayor to me.

"_What_?" she mouthed. I mouthed the words "toolbox" while agitatedly waving my arms around, pointing at Hamilton who seemed to be blowing his nose disgustingly loud into a handkerchief. Molly turned back to Hamilton with a sickened look on her face but she did remember what she came here for. She stood up straight and put a fist up to her face as she pretended to clear her throat abnormally loud.

"AHEM!"

Poor little Mayor Hamilton nearly jumped five feet into the air when he heard that abrupt noise, clenching his chubby fingered hand over his heart as if feigning a heart attack. I started cracking up at the sight of the little stubby man face plant the floor and the whole scene which looked like something that would appear on a cartoon. Molly's face turned pale with overwhelming guilt and the laughter coming from me was not helping whatsoever…

"Oh no, oh no, oh no! Mayor Hamilton I'm really sorry! Forgive me for my rude and obscene behavior; I had no intention to scare you like that at all! I'm sooooosorryy! Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry!" she cried while she went behind the messy desk and helped the mayor up. The guy dusted himself off and looked a bit startled still from the scare. Molly was still was all flustered with fault and apology, trying to dust whatever dirt there was from Mayor Hamilton's clothes was left.

"Now now, dearie it's okay! I'm alright just a little scare that's all! Don't get a panic attack on my watch now…" Hamilton quickly said trying to calm down Molly as much as he could. Molly stopped saying her hysterical apologies but was still fidgeting a lot. Why is she feeling so guilty about a little thing like this? Time for me to come to t

he rescue I guess…

"Molly calm down…Take a deep breath and exhale slowly…" I instructed in the most soothing tone I could do. She obeyed and inhaled a huge gulp of air and exhaled slowly. It seemed too had calmed her down just a bit (even though she got hiccups). I smiled with achievement and sat on her shoulder.

"Good job! Now do you remember what we came here for?" A spark lit up in her eyes and she nodded rigidly. She turned towards Hamilton's direction, which by the way looked very much freaked out by Molly's spaced out expression and hiccupping.

"Do you have Bo's toolbox *hic*?" she firmly asked. Hamilton's expression changed from frightened to delight.

"Why yes I do! But before I give it to you to return it to him you must do a favor for me first!" he smiled mischievously. I groaned loudly and put my hands on my face. Molly hiccupped.

"Here it comes…" I growled in frustration. I knew it! I just knew it just couldn't be this easy! No no no there MUST be something to complicate things along the way! Stupid luck…

"You must meet everyone in town! I want everyone to be friends on this island and friendship starts by just saying hello! So introduce yourself to everyone here and then I'll give you the toolbox, okay?" Molly had a slight frown on her face but nodded agreeing to the request. After that we walked out of Town Hall, already exhausted and ready to go home already.

"Why is he torturing us? I really don't like that man already! Making a stranger who just moved here start doing chores and demands, the nerve!..." Molly turned towards me with a weak smile on her face. Seemed like her hiccups went a away…

"Oh come on, Finn! It's not that bad! Plus we were going to have to do this later on anyways, can't be strangers forever." She grabbed me and put me in her pocket. I waved my arms around in frenzy. I hate that she treats me like some kind of toy!

"YO! WHAT THE HECK! YOU CAN'T JUST PUT ME IN YOUR POCKET LIKE SOME KIND OF DOLL OR POKÉBALL!" I screamed as loud as I could. She just giggled and patted my head…again.

"But you're so cute! Plus you said you were exhausted so I thought you might be tired of flying already." She patted her pocked securely and kept on walking towards the closest store. I gazed at her with bewilderment. Why is she being nice to me?

As Molly studied the town to see which store to go to first, a man walked out of the photo shop that I had noticed earlier. He looked worried and very anxious as he fiddled his fingers together. His teal green hair was unkempt looking like it hadn't seen a comb in its life and his hazel eyes appeared darker than they were because of the deep bags under them, as if he hadn't slept for days. But through all that his clothes were the cleanest part of him; newly washed apron, shirt, and pants with no wrinkle or stain in sight. When he saw Molly he looked a bit surprised. An instant smile popped on her round face as she waved a hello.

"Hi, I'm Molly Mori! I'm the new farmer that moved into the old ranch up the hill, nice to meet cha!" she extended a welcoming hand to the middle aged man. The man smiled wryly and shook Molly's hand weakly.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Simon Tamers. I own the photo shop." Speaking in a meek voice, Simon gestured to the photo shop behind him. Molly clapped her hands together in glee like the weirdo she is, definitely freaking both Simon and myself.

"I love taking pictures! There must be so many beautiful photos you can take here since the landscape is so gorgeous!" you could basically see the stars in her eyes as she said every word. To my surprise Simon's face etched a true smile of joy instead of the fake one from before.

"Wow you like taking pictures, too? I thought I was the only one who could see the picturesque of the nature here…Other people don't really understand what I mean sometimes but I'm glad you can appreciate photogenic art, too!" They both shared a smile of understanding. Then that's when Simon reached into his pocket and pulled out a black camera. It didn't look really expensive but it seemed to still be in fine condition.

"Here! Take this old camera. I'm sure you'll find it real useful!" He handed the camera to Molly who gladly took it and placed it delicately in her little bag.

"Thank you very much, sir!" she gratefully bowed her thanks. "I'll make sure to show you my best pictures!" Simon grinned appreciatively and bowed in return.

"I'd really enjoy that. Well I shouldn't hold you back any longer…I'm sure Hamilton has you running some kind of absurd errand at the moment." Molly's eyes widened in shock.

"How did you know?" Simon chuckled softly.

"I've known him long enough…Well see you soon, Miss Molly. Take care." He waved a farewell as Molly said her goodbye back to him before taking off. She had a slight spring in her step as she walked to the next store. I smirked at her cheery mood. I have no idea why her moods were so contagious…

"Why are you so bubbly?" Molly pulled me out of her pocket and tried her hardest to hug me without squishing me. Mission failed.

"MOFFA, STUFF TREFFING TOF KEEL MEEH!" my words were muffled in her shoulder as I tried to tell her "Molly, stop trying to kill me!" Molly must have heard the muffled yells. She let me go of her hug of doom. She looked at me with a sheepish grin on her face and a bright blush as I stared her down with another one of my annoyed frowns.

"I'm sorry, Finn…I'm just so ridiculously happy today! I just needed to hug something!" She smiled brightly at me. My angry scowl faded. I just couldn't be mad at her…but still…that's no reason to choke me!

"Alright whatever just stop trying to kill me already…I've never had so many near death experiences in a day before I met you…sheesh…" I berated, flying to the direction of the little pink and purple shop. I pointed to it instantly.

"Here! Hurry up and say your little hellos to these people so we can hurry up and fix that stupid bridge…" Molly look inside the window and her face went pale. I eyed her worriedly. What's up with this girl? I swear…

"Ummm….Molly?" She smiled from ear to ear at whatever she was seeing in the window. She pointed inside and my curiosity got the best of me to see what the heck was freaking her out. When I was by her side and saw what she was looking at I groaned loudly. What is with women and THEIR CLOTHES! The whole store had frilly dresses and jeweled hair accessories from top to bottom. There were just too many bright colors my eyes just couldn't handle it and was forced to look away and rub my eyes.

"Alright alright I see it! Let's hurry up and get inside before the store owners freak when they see a girl drooling at their window like a bozo…" Molly wiped the drool off her face and raced inside with no hesitation. I just lazily followed her…I have no interest in clothes whatsoever…

"Wooowww…."Molly awed as she looked around the cutesy pastel colored shop. A little old lady with a pink head warp barely covering her grey hair which was in a neatly made braid stood behind the counter looking at Molly with fright in her soft little eyes.

"U-uh um can I help you, dearie?" spoke the little women in a soft voice. Molly took her eyes off a pretty blue sun dress to the old lady. She smiled sweetly in her direction and cleared her throat.

"Hi, I'm Molly Mori! I'm the new farmer that just moved in, nice to meet you!" she bowed. The old woman's frightened expression disappeared replaced with a gentle smile and a twinkle in her ashen blue eyes as she politely bowed back in return.

"It's very nice to meet you, Miss Molly! I'm Shelly Walkson. I own Sonata Tailoring which is the shop you are currently in." Shelly laughed quietly to her own little joke. Molly looked around the shop, oohing and aweing at every piece of fabric she had her eye on.

"Your work is amazing, ma'am! I've never seen such fine sowing in my life!" she complimented. Shelly chuckled at Molly's childlike wonder to something as simple as clothing.

"Oh I don't do every outfit in here! My niece helps out on most of them. Why she should be returning any second now with that yarn I asked her to buy…Though I'm surprised we can find any decent yarn or wool lately…The materials here seem to be disappearing inch by inch every day, soon we won't have anything to work with at all…" the tailor trailed off in thoughts of concern and anxiety until the sound of a little bell chimed as the door to the tailors opened. A girl who looked about Molly's age was standing there with a armful of different colored yarns. She had moonlight blue long hair that was split in two simple braids. Her bangs hid her striking candy ice blue eyes and her civilized clothing covered every inch of her, showing no skin whatsoever. Everything about her was so blue…even her mood and facial expression.

"U-um H-hello…Grandma is t-this enough?" the silent girl stuttered out nervously. If her hands weren't full I could just imagine her twiddling her fingers nervously. Shelly walked out from behind the counter and grabbed the yarn from the girl's hands.

"Yes this is quite enough. Thank you very much, Candace. You did a great job!" Shelly smiled brightly at her solemn granddaughter. Candace managed to force a smile back.

"Oh yes! Candace I'd like you to meet Molly! She's the new farmer that just moved in." Molly took a step forward towards Candace and extended a hand in her direction, smile on her face of course. Candace looked afraid at first but gently shook Molly's hand.

"I-I'm Candace Lace…I work here, nice to m-meet you." She managed to say withdrawing her hand as soon as she finished that sentence. Molly still continued to smile at her though.

"Nice to meet you too, Candace! I'm already a big fan of your work! I've never seen such beautiful clothes in my life and I came from the city!" Candace blushed deeply beneath her deep cerulean bangs and looked towards the floor.

"T-thank you…that means a lot…" the smallest smile grew on her face. It wasn't huge but it was there. "Um may I be excused? I have a ton of clothes I need to get started on…" Molly's smiled tightened but she nodded.

"Um sure, I didn't mean to disturb you in your work. Well I'll have to get going too…I need to introduce myself to everyone in town just to get a dumb 'ol toolbox…" Molly mumbled to last part to herself quietly. Candace smiled softly once again and left into a small open doorway that seemed to lead to another room behind the store. Not too long after she left the bell chimed again as a blonde haired pony tailed girl walked into the shop.

"I've got a hole in my jacket. Mind fixin' it up for me, Shelly?" the girl's voice had a light southern accent to it. She walked past Molly and placed the jacket on the counter before Shelly. It showed that her clothing style was matching to her accent. She wore jean daisy dukes with a black tank top underneath and complete with cowboy boots. I bet you anything that this chick loves horses…

"Of course, Kathy! When would you like it done by?" she responded as she took the jacket and studied it. Kathy shrugged her shoulders and smiled brightly.

"Don't matter much…It's not the cold season yet so take as much time as you need. Repair fee is still the same, right?" Kathy smirked as she reached into her pocket, ready to pull out her wallet. Shelly shook her head, refusing the money Kathy was about to give her.

"That's alright, Kathy dear. You save that 50g for yourself, this one's on the house!" a slight smirk grew on Kathy's face as she put her wallet back in her pocket.

"Thanks a bunch, Shelly. Your coolest grandma I know." she said as she reached over the counter to hug the little old women. Shelly chuckled at the cowgirl.

"You're our best customer! It's no problem!" Kathy released her from the hug and said final thanks before heading out the door. That's until Molly caught her eye. Pausing in her tracks she turned sideways on her heels and faced Molly, face-to-face.

"Hey you're that new chick!" Kathy extended a hand towards Molly. Molly shook her hand in response. "I'm Kathy Buckett, I bartend at the Brass Bar. It's the building right next to this one." The girl said in a mellow tone. Kathy stopped smiling and her eyes widened as she looked at Molly intently with deep jade eyes. Molly fidgeted under Kathy's stare and looked very uncomfortable. This was the first time I'd seen someone make MOLLY uncomfortable! Usually the situation was dealt the other way around…

"Why don't ya come over to the bar? Could introduce you to my old man while I give ya a little 'welcome to town' present. How 'bout it?" she linked arms with Molly and basically dragged Molly out of the little tailor shop giving her no choice in a decision to go or not. Molly waved a meek goodbye to Shelly. Shelly chuckled to herself and waved a farewell back right before both she and Kathy left behind the closed door, with me sitting on top of Molly's messy hair. My nose scrunched up as unusual aromas drifted into it and I tried very hard to tell each fragrance apart. All I could find that made all the scents alike were its fruity like hints around them. I finally gave up on my little self-made game and just right out asked Molly what was up with her head…

"What shampoo do you use? It smells like a fruit salad gone bipolar up here…" I mocked as another draft of what smelled like strawberry shortcake and coconut lime went straight up my nose. Though those two smells did smell nice they only smelled beautiful when separate from each other…when together they just made a stink bomb headed for world destruction...Molly scoffed quietly so Kathy couldn't hear. I covered my nose and looked up at the building we were being forced into. "The Brass Bar" was proudly printed on top of the door in golden lettering and something about the outside design felt rustic and southerly designed. I took a wild guess and predicted the inside would have the same theme. Kathy banged open the door, making the little cowbell that was on the door ring unnecessarily loud with a big "CLANG!" against the wooden polished timber door. I laughed to myself as I saw my hypothesis turn into a proven conclusion. The whole bar looked like an ol' timey saloon decorated with lassos and horseshoes on the wall. The furniture looked like it was straight out of a Clint Eastwood western movie set and even the smell had a musky pine and tobacco aroma. Just being here makes me want to buy a heavy-duty truck and ten gallon hat…A burly man with a fuzzy beard was cleaning a pint glass with a dishrag behind the counter. He didn't even flinch when Kathy bursted in the bar.

"What up, pops." the southern twanged girl greeted as she continued to drag Molly by her arm over to the counter. The man smiled faintly and barely looked up from the glass he was cleaning.

"Kathy…why are you dragging that poor girl like a rag doll?" his voice boomed with the same accent his daughter had, though he hardly tried to hide it like Kathy did. She looked at Molly and let her bruised arm go.

"Oops…muh bad… I tend to hurt people without knowing it…" Kathy frowned apologetically over at Molly. Molly just smiled politely at her and shook her head from side to side as to say it didn't bother her. Kathy smiled lightly and nodded thankfully. She turned around and sat at one of the bar stools by her gruffy father.

"This is my dad if you haven't noticed yet. Nice guy but tends to scare kids a bit…Dad this is Molly Mori, the new farmer." Kathy pointed at the man as she opened the tall container of beef jerky that was on the counter and started to chow down on it. Kathy's father rolled his eyes at his daughter and smiled warmly over at Molly. Was that beef jerky always there?...

"The names Hayden Buckett and I own this here Brass Bar. Very nice to meet you, I hope you can do our town some good. Haven't had any good in a while…" Hayden said with a bit of what looked like sadness in his eyes. Kathy's smile disappeared off her face midway through a chew of jerky as she turned towards her father.

"Dad no time for sob stories, 'kay!" she growled, irritated. Hayden nodded at his daughter regretfully. Kathy's smile returned as Molly stood there confused.

"I promised her a welcome present so can I give her some free stuff?" she said with excitement riddled in her continuous mellow voice. Hayden smirked at Kathy and nodded firmly at the now quirky cowgirl. Kathy beamed enthusiastically as she went back in the storage room. I looked down at Molly's face from my comfy spot in her jumble of a mess she called hair. I haven't heard her talk in a while…for some reason she doesn't really talk that much worth other people but with me she talks her tongue out…As I wondered all this in boredom it didn't take long for Kathy to come out of the storage room with a little brown paper bag filled with goodies. She handed it to Molly and Molly looked at it curiously, wondering what could be in it. Kathy read Molly's eyes and immediately answered their questions.

"It's just a blueberry cocktail and some food. I know how hard it can be just to get food when you just move in so I'm just givin ya a little boost on food storage! " she said. Molly smiled at the bag and gave Kathy a hug. The hug took Kathy by surprise but she smiled in and returned the hug back.

"Thank you! This means so much!" Molly said after she backed up from the hug. Kathy shrugged her shoulders.

"No problem! Just make sure you come and visit me after you finish up that little errand for Hamilton…sure gets boring here sometimes." Kathy scowled and waved a final goodbye to her new friend. Molly waved back and walked out of the bar. I sighed, relieved that Molly finally remembered the stupid task.

"That Kathy girl…weird ain't she?" I said my opinion directly. Molly picked me out of her hair and stared at me humorously.

"Yup! And I think we'll be great friends!" She giggled as we headed towards the worst place in the world I knew would be Molly's last time visiting after this one time: The Fishery.

* * *

(DUM DUM DUM! :o)

Again sorry it's been a while since I updated! I was trying to figure out how to display everyone's personality and who they are blah blah blah (didn't want them all to be the same and overly happy…) and yes everyone must get a last name in this story :P Haha x) well next chapter is in the oven :D Hopefully it'll be more interesting and action packed than this one! (:

-NomNomx3 out!


End file.
